Kiss the Boy
by klainbowsandbutterflyklisses
Summary: Blaine loves Disney movies - Kurt finds them boring. Perhaps Blaine could give him a reason to enjoy them? One-shot, pure fluff. And my first story! Woo! :


Kurt Hummel loved Dalton Academy – really, he did.

He loved the halls, the murals that bedecked them. He loved the ornate furnishings, the stylish, yet traditional trimmings. He loved the classes; the fact that he felt challenged and pushed for once in his life. He loved the feeling of being a part of the upper class, even though he knew he was barely affording the tuition as it was. He loved the polite, elegant, coffee-drinking boys who had been so accepting of him, who hadn't judged him once since he had stepped through the doors.

Dalton had been welcoming and it had been incredibly appealing from the beginning. Kurt loved the security and the positive reception from the school.

But most of all, Kurt loved Blaine Anderson.

Blaine Anderson came into Kurt's life at exactly the right moment, Kurt had decided. He had been on the receiving end of some pretty vicious bullying at his old school, and Blaine had done nothing short of whisking him away to the haven that was Dalton Academy.

He was incredibly understanding – from what Kurt had gathered, Blaine had been bullied in the past, too. He was gay, and openly so, and Kurt found the idea of a proud gay mentor to be some sort of gift from the gods.

But somewhere along the supportive text messages and the coffee dates, Kurt had developed strong feelings for his mentor. He was attractive – ridiculously so. He was on the short side, but in an endearing way. His build was strong, his muscles clear and defined against the shirts he wore when he wasn't in uniform. He had a beautiful voice, taking literally every solo in the Warblers. His hair was perfect, not a hair out of place – however in order to achieve this, Blaine would drown his head in hair gel, and was often teased mercilessly about it. He rarely wore his hair naturally, but on the odd occasion that he did, Kurt would be mesmerised by the wild, thick curls which framed his face in shaggy locks. He had a thousand watt smile, and brightened the room instantly with his constant smiles or laughs.

His eyes were what Kurt loved the most. They were some incredible combination of hazel, brown and green. Sometimes they veered more to one colour than the other, but Kurt honestly couldn't find a word to do them justice. He decided that they suited the coffee the boy constantly drank – fluid, warm and beautiful.

The boy was dapper and incredibly polite. He had met Kurt's parents, and they had taken to him instantly. His charm and wit was boundless, and he was well liked by basically everyone, bar a few teachers and envious students.

Kurt and Blaine were, at most, best friends. Blaine seemed oblivious to Kurt's feelings, much to his – and everyone else's – exasperation.

But seeing as they were such good friends, they spent a lot of time together. Thus it was customary in Blaine's opinion to have sleepovers and indulge in one of his passions – Disney films.

So Kurt found himself sat on Blaine's bed one evening, while the boy of his dreams sat cross-legged next to him, belting out the lyrics to every song that came on 'The Little Mermaid'.

'This is my absolute favourite,' Blaine informed him with a grin. Kurt felt his heart skip slightly.

'I know,' Kurt replied, his tone slightly dry, 'you've mentioned it a few hundred times...'

Blaine noted Kurt's less-than-enthusiastic response and turned to him, still smiling.

'Hey,' he nudged Kurt's knee gently, his voice light and playful, 'I offered – being the dapper, amazing gentleman I am – to watch 'Wicked' or 'RENT', but you refused. So I'll have none of that tone, mister.'

Kurt shot him a wary smile and nodded.

'I suppose.' he sighed slightly dramatically, and rolled his eyes, 'but 'The Little Mermaid'? We watch it all the time, Blaine!'

'It's my favourite!' Blaine whined, 'you know that! Come on, you can't not like 'The Little Mermaid'! It has to be the most beautiful, the most romantic, the most fantastic movie ever. Like, ever.'

'You're such a sap,' Kurt teased, looking longingly as the couple on screen exchanged shy smiles. He wanted that – with Blaine, preferably.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, during which Kurt felt himself becoming more and more bored. He sighed, almost inaudibly.

Blaine noticed, however, and frowned.

'Come on, Kurt. There has to be something I could do to make this more enjoyable for you?' Blaine offered, not wanting his friend to keel over and die of boredom.

'Well...' Kurt took a glance at the screen, seeing Ariel and Eric rowing in a boat in a beautiful lagoon, knowing what was coming next, 'you could sing the next song, whatever it is, to me.'

Blaine looked over at the screen and a nervous, knowing smile crossed his face.

'The – the very next song?'

'The very next.' Kurt nodded, a smirk ghosting his lips for a moment.

Music played from the TV, and Blaine cleared his throat nervously and began to sing on cue.

_There you see him,_

Kurt blanched. Him?

_Sitting there across the way,_

_He don't got a lot to say,_

_But there's something about him,_

Blaine looked Kurt directly in the eyes and continued,

_And you know why,_

_But you're dying to try,_

_You wanna kiss the boy_

Kurt felt himself flush and mentally scolded himself. Blaine was just making it more authentic – he had asked him to sing to him, right? He was letting his imagination get the better of him.

Blaine smiled widely at Kurt before hopping off the bed and dancing around the room a little. Kurt smiled at the boy, finding his quirkiness adorable.

_Yes, you want him_

_Look at him, you know you do_

_It's possible he wants you, too_

At this, Blaine looked at Kurt quizzically, as if searching. Kurt looked away, the blush staining his cheeks darkening.

_There is one way to ask him,_

_It don't take a word,_

_Not a single word,_

_Go on and kiss the boy._

_Sing with me now – _

Kurt couldn't help but himself, but he held up a hand and continued the next verse himself.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la,_

_My, oh, my,_

_Look like the boy too shy,_

_He ain't gonna kiss the boy,_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la,_

_Ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame, too bad. _

_You gonna miss the boy. _

It was Blaine's turn to blush now, and he could only watch as Kurt kept singing. He could feel his pulse quickening at the sight of him, at the boys glasz eyes trained on him. They didn't break eye contact, and Kurt moved onto the next verse.

_Now's your moment,  
>Floating in a blue lagoon,<br>Boy, you better do it soon,  
>No time will be better,<br>He don't say a word,  
>And he won't say a word,<br>Until you kiss the boy,_

Blaine felt realization hit with a crash. He _wanted _to kiss Kurt. He felt the urge spread through him, and briefly wondered how he hadn't felt it sooner. Kurt was amazing, he'd decided. He knew it a long time ago. But he'd never known it like this. Watching Kurt now, watching the hints and the passion seep through the lyrics, he felt both stupid and as through someone had yanked the floor from beneath him.

He didn't even know he had been walking towards Kurt until he felt himself hit the edge of the bed. Kurt's voice wavered slightly, though his eyes never left Blaine's. The air was suddenly filled with an anxious sort of longing. Blaine knew what he wanted.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Don't be scared<br>You got the mood prepared  
>Go on and kiss the boy<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Don't stop now<br>Don't try to hide it how  
>You wanna kiss the boy<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Float along<br>Listen to the song  
>The song say kiss the boy<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Music play<br>Do what the music say  
>You wanna kiss the boy<em>

Blaine climbed onto the bed, kneeling in front of Kurt as the boy began the last voice. He felt himself leaning in, closer and closer, until his lips were inches from Kurt's. He heard Kurt's breath hitch, heard his voice become quieter and more pleading.

Kurt sang the next verse, his voice barely above a whisper. It was trembling, whether with nerves or anticipation, Blaine didn't know. All he could think of were those rosy lips, those beautiful eyes...

_You've got to kiss the boy  
>Why don't you kiss the boy<br>You gotta kiss the boy  
>Go on and kiss the boy...<em>

The song ended, and Kurt's voice trailed away softly. Almost instantly, he felt Blaine's lips upon his. His eyes fluttered shut, and he let himself just feel. The kiss was soft and tender and only lasted a few moments, but Kurt felt his mind turn to slush and his body ignite. The feeling was taken away too suddenly, however, and when he opened his eyes Blaine was looking at him sheepishly, a faint blush on his cheeks.

'You know,' he smiled at Kurt softly, 'I'm glad I didn't miss the boy.'


End file.
